Graduation
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: Ryoma and Kintaro have graduated, finally the time for long-awaited celebration. What have developed their sadistic boyfriends? OTP6 Ryoma x Fuji xTezukax Sanada x Yukimurax Atobe and Shiraishi x Kintaro.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

**This time I have some things to say,i start from the first**

**__****1) The poll was closed at midnight of yesterday evening, time in Italy.I want to thank the 10 people who voted in poll. I report the results obtained and the ranking:**

**1 ****Summer Holidays :5**

**2 Kinky Pair Moments :5**

******3 The Perfect Boyfriend: 5**

4 Quarrels:3  
5 Alpha Pair Moments: 2

6: Sweet Pair Moments: 2

7: Love is not just for one person: 2

8: OTP moments: 2

9: My big brother :1

The first three fanfiction in the standings, will be published as of July 4. The fanfiction starting at position 4, will be published at the wheel, when I finish my fic in progress: Jealousy, Bunta in Love, Tickling, and the Love's difficult. Obviously just finished one, I'll start posting the other fic of the ranking.

_**2)I opened a new poll (I'm having fun to open polls). For the month of August, I think a small project. Dedicating an entire month to four pairing that will be chosen by you. The poll will close on July 31, at midnight, hours in Italy. If I were to have problem in August, the month will be dedicated in September. If at the end of the survey there will be pairing with the same vote, there will be a second survey of a week. I have not included in the list Alpha Pair, Pair and Kinky Sweet Pair, because they were present in the poll that i have just closed. **_

_**3) Notes on fanfiction: The one shot I got a lot longer than I thought, this will be divided into three parts. The first two K-rated, the last with a rating of M. Another thing, I know well the Japanese traditions regarding graduates, so I based on the Italian tradition, which includes pranks when a person graduated from high school or college.**_

_**4)**__**Updates on chapters of fanfiction in **__**progress for the next **__****__**week**__****__**Tuesday**__****__**: Bunta in Love, the final chapther of The first time(One shot, Kinky Pair)**__****__**Wednesday: Tickling, the second chapter of Graduation(OTP6)**_

_**Thursday: Jealousy, Kinky Pair Moment.**_

_**Friday: The love's difficult, The perfect boyfriend**_

_**Saturday: Memories (One shot in three chapter, Pairing Fujicest), Bunta in love  
**_

_**Sunday: Summer Holiday, the third chapter of Graduation (OTP6)**_

_**This time I'm done, please read and review the one-shot, and don't forget to vote in new poll.**_

* * *

The sun had just risen, Ryoma, was preparing to reach another milestone in his life. It was about a month in the summer residence of Atobe. He lived with four other people besides Atobe: Seiichi, Syuuske, Kunimitsu and Genichirou.

The five were taken by this strange relationship, when Ryoma was in its second-year high school. Initially, he was engaged to Atobe, but then he understood to be attract also from the other four boys.

He had spoken to Atobe, and they had implemented strategic plans to conquer them. Sanada and Yukimura were engaged to since middle school.

Tezuka and Fuji were engaged during their second year in high school, when Tezuka decided to come back from Germany.

It was not a simple thing, but in the end, we were successful, and now have this special relationship.

Ryoma looked through the mirror, then sighed, unable to settle the tie.

At that moment, Seiichi and others enter the room .

"Are you ready, Ryoma?." Seiichi said gently.

"You cannot fix your tie?" Syuuske asked teasing.

"Oh, do not tell me you're nervous?" Keigo asked teasing.

"Stop, I'm not nervous." He replied, blushing.

"How cute." Seiichi and Syuuske, said amused.

"Seiichi, Syuuske, stop teasing him." Sanada said.

"The suit looks good on you." Tezuka said, blushing slightly.

"Its true." Sanada said, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"How cute, Mitsu, Gen." Fuji and Seiichi said, teasing their boyfriends.

"Obviously the suits look good, ore-sama chose it, specifically." Keigo said proudly.

"Che. Can anyone help me with this tie?" Ryoma said pouted. Seiichi smiled, softening. He went after the boy: "That's it, is not so difficult." Seiichi said, teasing.

"Keigo,I and Genichirou start to go, see you in front of the Seigaku." Tezuka said.

"Ok, we came soon. See you, Ryoma must have breakfast." Keigo said, smiling.

In half an hour the four were in front of the Seigaku, just before entering Ryoma's cell phone read the sender and smiled.

"Kintaro Hello, you've already finished the graduation ceremony?."

"No, I call you to know how you were." He replied cheerfully.

"I'm fine. You will not be nervous?" He said teasing.

"Kintaro-kun, even if he said this, he is very nervous." Seiichi said, laughing.

"That is not true. I'm not nervous." Ryoma said, embarrassed.

Kintaro laughed: "Ah, sorry I have to go Ryoma, are calling me. See you this evening." he said closing the call.

Finally, the ceremony was over. Many in the audience were members of Seigaku and Rikkaidai, and Ryoma's family. Since his parents did not know about his relationship with five people, Ryoma had decided to celebrate with his family for lunch and dinner with all his friends.

He and Kintaro, had decided to celebrate in the evening to Atobe's home, because being good friends,they absolutely wanted to be at the party of each other. So Atobe and Shiraishi had decided to do to both the party together because they knew how strong was their friendhip's bond.

It was nearly four o'clock. Shiraishi was opposite to the gate of the summer residence of Atobe. He rang the bell, waiting for someone to get him inside. Shortly after Seiichi and Syuuske arrived, to open.

"Hello Kura, how was Kintaro's ceremony?" Seiichi asked.

"Not very well, has not taken the grade that he expected, and he remained a little bad. He studied a lot this year and only got B +." Shiraishi said, worried.

"It's not a bad grade." Seiichi said.

"I know, but he aimed to take A +, the maximum." Shiraishi said.

"Ryoma has also taken the same grade. Kintaro should not worry he has four years of college to make up." Fuji said.

"Its true, tonight we will do everything to comfort him. Do not worry," Seiichi said, smiling.

"Today nothing servants?" Shiraishi asked.

"Ryoma has decided to leave them a day's break and Atobe had no problems. And it's better if we prepare everything." Yukimura said, smiling.

"However,while we were at the ceremony, the servants have already prepared the tables for the buffet and tables for eating. They went away for half an hour." Fuji said.

"Where I can find Keigo? I want to pay my part for the party of Kintaro and for our guests. In addition, when it comes Bunta-kun and Takeshi-kun I want to pay them too." Shiraishi said.

"Do not worry, we pay for everything." Sanada said, suddenly appearing with Tezuka.

"But it's not right. It was agreed that I would have paid my part for Kintaro and our guests, it is true that we are not so many people, but I want to pay my part. Keigo, I know that you do not need money, but is right that I put my part. One part of the money was given to me by parents of Kintaro, to thank Keigo. "Shiraishi said seriously.

"Honestly, they just called me, the parents of Kintaro, and forced me to accept their offer. It's fine by me, although I don't fully agree." Keigo said.

"Ah Seiichi, Bunta just called me, he and Jirou are coming up with a dessert buffet." Sanada said.

"Perfect, we go inside to prepare the envelope with the money." Seiichi said.

Shortly after arrived Bunta and Kawamura, with their caravans. The six boys helped to arrange the tables with food. There were three tables filled with desserts of all kinds, and three other full of food from the Kawamura Sushi. It lacked only the food,that Atobe had ordered and then everything was ready.

"I'll get Kintaro and the other guests. See you in two hours. Keigo Thank you again." Shiraishi said.

"It's nothing. We are friends, and Kintaro is also a precious friend for Ryoma." Keigo said, Shiraishi smiled. "Kura, do not forget spare clothes for Kintaro. I have already contacted Masaharu for the pranks, and I have organized some with Seiichi, and even Ryoga agrees." Fuji said, grinning.

"We can make pranks to them?" Shiraishi said, grinning.

"Obviously, we have, is the tradition. We also called Sadaharu and Renji prepare so their juices," said Seiichi amused.

Keigo, Kunimitsu and Genichirou, gasped: "Poor guys."the three though.

The party was started by around half an hour, all the guests and congratulated the two boys, then taking their that moment, Seiichi attracted their attention, becoming the center of the room with a microphone in hand, close to him were Fuji and Shiraishi.

"Good evening everyone, and thanks for coming the party of Ryoma and Kintaro. As from tradition, I call the two graduates in the center of the garden." Seiichi said, grinning and passing the microphone to Fuji.

"Since you've graduated, before the party, we must investigate, that you studied in these three years." Fuji said, amused, then passed the microphone to Shiraishi.

"We have prepared some questions about your favorite subjects." Shiraishi said, grinning.

"For you Ryoma, the subjects are: Chemistry, Physics and Mathematics." Seiichi said amused, Ryoma shivered. "For you instead Kintarou is the same subjects with the addition of History. For both there are also general knowledge questions," said Shiraishi, Kintaro paled.

"To encourage you to respond properly, we asked for help to two people. Sadaharu, Renji, come here." Fuji said, Ryoma and Kintaro turned white.

"Good evening, first of all, Congratulations to you two. Meet our new creation: InuiYana Penal Tea,Strong Deluxe version." Sadaharu said, while Renji showed the container with a liquid of an undefined color.

"Now I will explain the rules. It is not allowed, to suggest answers, even between the two of you. The punishment will be a glass of Penal Tea. For common subjects, if either of you wrong answer or not responding, then to drink the Penal tea, eat the wasabi sushi specially cooked by Seiichi, Shyuuske and Kuranosuke. "Renji said. "One last suggestion, so you're dressed too elegant. Go to change your clothes." Fuji said.

"Obviously all the guests can participate in the game. So who wants to read a question come here."Shiraishi said "We refuse." Ryoma and Kintaro said.

"We do not recall any break of rules. You cannot refuse" Seiichi said.

Ryoma and Kintaro sighed entering the home to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**Hi,this is the second chapter of the fic. Next part will be rated M. I will thank all the pepole that review the next chapter and put the story in the favourite and alerts. One last question, you want the next part dedicated only to OTP6 or even Shiraishi and Kintaro, let me know. See you Sunday for the latest part of the one shot. **

**Later i will publish the first chapter of another fic that had win the poll: "The perfect Boyfriend."  
**

**Next Updates**

_**Saturday: Memories (One shot in three chapter, Pairing Fujicest), Bunta in love  
**_

_**Sunday: Summer Holiday, the third chapter of Graduation (OTP6)**_

_**This time I'm done, please read and review the second, part and don't forget to vote in new poll.**_

* * *

"Well guys, now that our two stars are back, we can begin. We have a volunteer for the questions. Takeshi came here." Seiichi said smiling angel.

"What is that vessel?" Kintarou asked noticing that near Seiichi, there was a large vase on the table. "Oh do not worry, focus on question's Kin-chan." Shiraishi said.

"Kura, why not inform them of the contents of the vessel, the end is information that we have accidentally forgotten to give him." Seiichi said, grinning.

"In the vessel there are ice cubes, but do not worry." Fuji said smiling. Ryoma and Kintaro froze.

"We start with the first question, Ryoma's start with you, come Takeshi." Seiichi said friendly, then passing the microphone to Momoshiro.

"The matter in question is chemistry. The question is, what are types of chemical reactions?" Takeshi grinned

Before he could answer Fuji approached him grinning and surprise, with ice cubes stuck in my pants. Ryoma shouted for the sensation of sudden cold.

"Bastard." Ryoma said, grinding his teeth.

It's been 30 seconds. Time's up." Inui said, grinning sadist, holding a small glass of its juice. "This idiot here put ice in my pants. How could I have to reply?" Ryoma said, pointing to his boyfriend.

"Do not you have told us that we had a time limit." Kintarou said surprised.

"Really?Oh, maybe we have accidentally forgotten. Ryoma, drink," said Fuji with a fake expression of regret.

Kintarou looked with concern Ryoma. Inui juices were something terrifying.

"It is alcoholic and is also horrible" Ryoma said after drinking.

"Takeshi, you do demand also to Kintaro, but not of Chemistry,ask Physics." Shiraishi said.

"Ok. The question is the definition of temperature." Momoshiro said.

"Temperature is a physical property of matter quantitatively that Expresses the common notions

of hot and cold." Kintaro said.

"It 's good." Yanagi said.

"Che." Ryoma said.

"Oh, Ryoma Kintaro has successfully responded to a question, now what you mean?" Fuji said, teasing. Ryoma looked at him grimly.

"I want to do the next question to ochibis. Nya." Eiji said embracing them tight.

"The next question for Ryoma is still chemistry." Seiichi said, Ryoma pouted.

"Ok. Ochibi how many and which molecule is composed water?" Eiji asked.

"Two of a hydrogen and one of the oxygen." Ryoma said.

"It's correct." Inui said.

"Kenya, you come to do the next question, this time to both. The topic will be general knowledge." Shiraishi said.

"Ok. The question is: What is the capital of Switzerland?" Kenya asked.

Before they could respond Yukimura and Shiraishi, began to do both, tickled mercilessly.

"Fuck Seiichi." Ryoma said, then burst out laughing.

"Kura, please stop." Kintaro said, then laughing hysterically.

"The time has expired, and you did not answer. The penalty will be eating ten wasabi sushi ." Fuji said grinned.

The questions continued for about thirty minuts and each time the two tried to respond, their boyfriends were having fun with tickle punish them by putting ice cubes in their pants or shirt, and sometimes to shed the drinks on their head.

After having made them change again, the dinner began.

"I swear revenge, no sex for a month." Ryoma said angrily.

"Its the tradition, we have done worse to them when they graduate. It in the end it was fun, and I'm a little better now." Kintaro said.

After having made them change again, the dinner began. Fuji turned the tables by photographing every moment of the evening.

"I swear revenge, no sex for a month." Ryoma said angrily.

"Its the tradition, we have done worse to them when they graduate. It in the end it was fun, and I'm a little better now." Kintaro said, Ryoma smiled.

"At least this torment is over for now." Ryoma said.

"We still have a wonderful party. I'm happy." Kintaro said.

Just then, Seiichi again drew the attention.

"Ryoma, Kintaro, before the dessert buffet I recommend you to change yourself again. For the second part of the evening, we will rely on Niou Masaharu, the former Rikkaidai's trickster."

"Puri, hello brats, my part is helping you, in a treasure hunt. The prizes are gifts that all the guests have done to you two.. So please follow me, but before going to change yourself." Niou said

The treasure hunt was quite eventful. Niou had made jokes of all kinds, from water balloons thrown at them, up to pranks to scare them.

Then after the dessert buffet, and the opening of presents, the party finally ends. Many of them were guests to assist in storage, although Marui and others had already started to settle during the treasure hunt.

At the end of the night were only Ryoma and his boyfriends with Kintaro and Shiraishi.

"Kin-chan do you like the party?" Shiraishi said.

"Yes, Kura-kun, thanks Atobe-san and to all of you." he said smiling.

I am happy, thanks again to you Keigo, in particular, for allowing us to make the party here. "Shiraishi said.

"No problem, we're friends." Keigo said.

"I'm a little tired,we go to my home Kura. My parents are out." Kintaro said in a suggestive tone.

"You're lucky Kura-san, but here there will be someone else who will not have the same luck." Ryomasaid, grinning.

"Ryoma, I, Genichirou and Kunimitsu were obliged." Keigo said.

"I know, for you the punishment will be less. Someone else we have to wait for a month, or two i will decide." Ryoma said, grinning.

"We'll see about that, challenge accepted." Seiichi and Syuusuke said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the third and last chapter, i'm sorry today i was very busy and i haven't writing the chapter for today. I will thanks all the people that put this story in his favourite and alert.I'm not very good with sex ****scenes**, but I hope that you will enjoy the chapter. Ryoma could be a little OOC. Yesterday I published the first chapter of the fic Summer Holiday, read and commented it, if you like. Tomorrow there will be changes in the coming updates,because these chapters are already partly written.  


**NEXT UPDATES**

**Tuesday: The Perfect Boyfriend, ****Kinky pair moment**

**Wednsday: ****Tickling**, The Love's difficult

_**Thursday: Memories(second chapter), Thrill( One shot Fuji/Ryoma)**_

_**Friday: The love's difficult, Summer Holidays**_

_**Saturday: Bunta in love, Jealousy  
**_

_**Sunday: Kinky Pair Moment, The Perfect Boyfriend**_

_**This time I'm done, please read and review, and don't forget to vote in new poll.**_

* * *

Ryoma sighed, finally that evening was finished. At the end, It was also fun, despite all the jokes that had to undergo, had enjoyed the evening.

He decided to go to relax in the room where Keigo had built a whirlpool. He hoped to find his boyfriends, was now for almost a month that they didn't have sex as they should.

He was angry with Seiichi and Syuusuke for jokes, but despite this, he felt their lack. Of course, he would have done the precious first to yield.

He hoped to succeed, but it would have been difficult. Seiichi and Syuusuke were skillful seducers.

He Came into the room, then drop the bathrobe. In front of him in one of the tubs, there were Seiichi and Syuusuke that watched him provocative. He felt his skin burn those glances, but he decided to enter another tub.

Seiichi, Syuusuke began to kiss and touch each other everywhere, moaning in pleasure. Ryoma felt his excitement increase, grinning his teeth. Those two were provoking him, and they were succeeding very well.

He decided to try to ignore them, and with hard work, he succeeded. Suddenly, he felt whisper in his ear: 'Nice move, let see us as you could resist." Syuusuke whisper.

Seiichi beginning and licked him on the neck, while Syuusuke gently bitten his left ear lobe.

"Stop." He said hoarsely.

"Why should we stop. Don't tell me you're not able to resist." Seiichi said in a mocking tone, started to lick his left nipple.

Meanwhile, Syuusuke continued to lick his neck while with one hand massaging his testicles.

Ryoma beginning to groan of pleasure. The two encouraged by his moans continued in their work.

"I've said stop." Ryoma said flustered

"Seiichi, he wants that we stop. I would say that we had our can stop" Syuusuke said. The two then departed to touch him and stood up upon their feet ready to go away.

"Where are you going?'" Ryoma said pouted .

"What a rebel guy." Seiichi said amused.

"Seiichi,what do you think?" Syuusuke said mocking Ryoma.

"Mh, i seem to recall that someone stated to be able to resist for a month." Seiichi said teasing.

"Damn, come here."Ryoma said impatient.

Seiichi and Syuusuke laughed. In that moment came in the room also Keigo, Kunimitsu and Genichirou.

"Ahn, it seems that somebody here is having fun without me." Keigo said

"Our baby is slightly impatient." Seiichi said ironically.

"Obviously, in these three weeks he had missed my wonderful seductive skills." Keigo said.

"Are you sure that you are not tired'" Kunimistu asked.

"There were three heavy weeks for you." Sanada said.

"Even if I am tired, I want you, all of you." Ryoma said embarrassed.

"Ok, if that is what you want. Let's go in my room." Keigo proposed.

"Are you sure? You came here to relax." Ryoma said.

Shortly after they entered the room of Keigo and Ryoma lying on the bed, his five boyfriend around him. Ryoma decided that he had to give everyone a kiss to thank them for the party.

" Before we start, please close your eyes, and you do not speak until i finished. Please don't spy, especially you two." He said addressing Seiichi and Syuusuke.

When they close the eyes, he started to kiss them one at a time whispering sweet words in their ears. When he had finished, the five opened their eyes smiling fond.

Ryoma felt the skin go to fire, and his cheeks blush. Keigo immediately start, beginning to lick the sensitive part in the midst of his legs. Seiichi and Syuusuke were occupied of nipples and his navel.

Kunimitsu and Genichirou took care of the neck and the sensitive part of the shoulder blades and the ears.

Keigo after have spread the lubricant on the fingers, he stabbed a finger in Ryoma's anus starting to make circular movements. Ryoma arched his back moaning of pleasure.

Then alternately,after a little cuddling during the breaks, the five went into Ryoma. At the end, they fell asleep on the Keigo's huge bed , but all in some way close to their adored Ryoma.


End file.
